Artillery
''Call of Duty 3'' An artillery strike can be called in by a Scout while playing Multiplayer in Call of Duty 3. The rank of the scout is relative to the quality of the artillery strike; a scout with a higher rank will call in an artillery strike with increased accuracy. Artillery strikes have a "cooldown" phase during which an artillery strike cannot be called in. However, a scout with a high amount of kills will have reduced cooldown periods. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' An artillery strike in Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer can be called in after a player has killed 5 enemy players consecutively without dying. To order an artillery strike, a player will have to specify a location on the minimap. An artillery strike will cover the area around the location with approximately 7 to 9 bombardments. The KillCam perspective of an artillery strike shows the artillery shell that killed the player from its descent from the sky to detonation on the ground. The artillery strike is rather slow so the best thing to do is to wait for a recon plane to show you the enemy then lead the targets which should allow you to get a kill or two. Another technique that can also be used with artillery strike is to wait for a recon plane to scan the area, then use your in-game map to see where enemies have spawned (Does not always work) and aim your artillery strike there. This is fun. It is best to aim your atillery strike a short distance from where you see the enemies, as the in-game map has about a five second delay to where the enemy has been last seen and where the enemy actually is, so take this into account. Also even if the strike misses it will still stun your opponent and leave them open for attack. With this in mind,try to make your way to the area (carefully) and pick off the enemies as they usually will be stunned. Try not to call a strike on or near yourself as it will stun you and slow you down, this a big chagrin on small maps in which the artillery that your team sends usually effects your team more than the opposing team. On small levels such as Asylum aim for the open spaces near enemies as roofs will just lower the damage. Ground War Technique. Artilery strikes are well knownfor their capabilities while being used in the Ground War game mode. When the type of game is War, using the artillery strike on the current flag location effectively prevents the enemy team from reaching the flag, allowing your team for a quick and successful capture, as well as killing those who dare try to capture the flag. This however, is not as effective on maps such as Castle, Seelow and Downfall, as some of the capture points have rooftops over the flags, and will not be as effective so it is best to you use your in game map to look for any openings in the roffed area, then place your atrillery strike there.